


it's not what it looks like

by gazing



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/gazing
Summary: Dimity and Julie 'try' to hide their relationship.





	it's not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> HI i need this ship tag to be full of fics !!! so I'll have to fill it myself
> 
> here's a super cute au for you <33 i needed to get out of writer's block and i wanted to write high school hubblestar ft football captain dimity so here u go. this is literally fluff without plot hehe

1

“You know,” Julie says, “This really isn’t very comfortable.”

Dimity has pressed her up against the lockers - she’s currently trailing her mouth along Julie’s jaw, her lips soft and sweet and warm. Julie had been holding a book when she was suddenly _ attacked _by her girlfriend, so it’s trapped between them now. Dimity’s muddy football kit and Julie’s pristine uniform, pressed together.

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t see you complaining.”

“_Stop _.” Julie giggles when Dimity buries her nose in her neck, “Come on, be sensible.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Dimity smiles against her skin. “Did you say kiss you more?”

“Oi!” Julie exclaims, “Wasn’t it you who said _ let’s keep this on the down low, my squad won’t take me seriously if they find out, they’ll burn me at the stake? _”

“Details,” Dimity says. She kisses underneath Julie’s ear. “We literally just won a match, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

_ “Captain,” _ Julie says. She lifts Dimity’s head and looks her in the eye with a hard gaze, “Stop _ teasing _me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” She says, and kisses Julie sweetly on the mouth.

“Captain, we’re going for celebratory drinks, are you comin-” 

Dimity squeaks in surprise.

“Oh,” Pippa drawls. She’s standing with her hands on her hips in the corridor, clad in her football shorts. “Am I interrupting something?”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Dimity says, even though she’s still holding Julie against the locker, and she has red smudges of Julie’s lipstick against her mouth.

“Don’t bother, love. We’ve been caught.” Julie turns her head to grin at Pippa, “It really _ is _what it looks like.”

“Please don’t tell the rest of the team.” Dimity whines, “They’ll eat me alive.”

2

Julie reaches across the library table to flick Dimity’s forehead.

“Study,” She hisses.

Dimity has been staring at her for half an hour, her books forgotten on the table. With her chin on her hand, her eyes soft, Dimity definitely isn’t focused on studying - and really, it’s distracting Julie from _ her _work, too. She pushes up her glasses.

“There’s so many more interesting things to do, though,” Dimity whines.

“Just because you got that football scholarship doesn’t mean you can slack off.” Julie raises her eyebrows. “Come on, _ study_. Or else.”

The vaguely threatening tone in Julie's voice seems to snap Dimity into action.

“But really, what’s more important than American Literature._"_ Dimity says, and hastily picks up a book.

“Better.” Julie says. 

And then, because Dimity has a strand of hair curling over her face and she’s holding the book upside down and Julie is really very fond of her, she leans over the table and kisses her.

“What was that for?”

“Just because,” Julie says, but she grins brightly. “Oh, would you look at that, that librarian is watching us. What’s her name again, Ada Cackle?”

Dimity slams her head off the desk. 

“I’m ruined.” She groans, “Why does this always happen to me?”

3

Julie doesn’t really like parties very much - she much prefers to stay at home and draw. But Dimity had wanted to go, and of course she could never say no to her, so now she’s sitting on some sofa with people she’s never met before and she wants to go home so much that she might die.

It’s all going badly until a very giggly and very tipsy Dimity Drill sits herself on Julie’s lap.

“Well, hello.” Julie says. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Nerd.” Dimity says, fondly.

“You love me.”

“Yeah.” Dimity turns her head and kisses Julie on the cheek. “I do love you.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Julie says, but she can’t help but smile…

Until the leader of the art club, Marigold Mould, throws herself onto the sofa beside them.

“Well, this looks cozy.” She says brightly.

Dimity, embarrassed, falls from Julie’s lap, and Julie doesn’t stop laughing for the rest of the night.

4

“Hey,” Dimity says, gently, “It’ll be okay.”

They’re standing outside of the highschool, and Julie is looking nervously at the building. Dimity reaches forward and smooths the frown lines on her forehead with her thumb.

“C’mon, chill,” Dimity says.

“I really want to study art. I really want to get in this college, I-” Julie pauses. She isn’t usually this vulnerable - she prefers to shrug off her worries with a laugh. “I have to do well.”

“Hey, you worked hard, yeah? I know people think you’re just naturally a genius, but I know you gave it your all, okay?” Dimity smiles. “You got this.”

“You really think so?”

“Duh.” Dimity says, “I’m excited for when these exams are finished and we don’t have to study anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Julie says, “I’ve been such a bore.”

“_Please, _” Dimity says, “We hardly studied when we were together anyway.”

“That’s true,” Julie suddenly smiles in a mischievous sort of way, “How about a good luck kiss, then?”

Dimity rolls her eyes but steps forward to kiss the tip of Julie’s nose.

Someone clears their throat from behind them.

“Hecate!” Dimity squeaks.

The leader of the student council, Hecate Hardbroom, looks at them disapprovingly.

“Well,” She sniffs, “That was extremely uncomfortable.”

Dimity watches Hecate walk away and Julie laughs at the _mortified _look on Dimity’s face.

“Oh, please, like she can talk,” Julie says, “She’s been pining over that Pentangle from the football team for _ years. _She’d be the same as us if she had the guts to confess.”

“Shut up.” Dimity says, shoving Julie’s shoulder, but she’s grinning now, “Not everyone can be this lucky, I guess.”

5

They won. They _ won. _

Julie runs down from the stands, delighted, her heart glowing when she sees the bright, proud expression on Dimity’s face. The last football game of the year, and Dimity’s team had _ won, _of course. Dimity had scored the last goal, against all of the odds, only one minute before full time.

When she reaches the pitch, Dimity picks her up and twirls her around and then kisses her, right there, in front of literally everyone, until Pippa wolf whistles.

Dimity sets her down, grinning, until the realisation of what she’s just done dawns on her face.

“What did I just do- I- I was supposed to hide it,” Dimity says, sheepishly, “I forgot. Oh, man. My team is gonna torture me.”

She looks around her cautiously, and then realises literally no one except Pippa (who gives Julie an ominous thumbs up) is paying attention to them..

“Dimity love...” Julie giggles, “Literally everyone knows.”

“Wait_ -” _

“You weren’t exactly the best at hiding it, now, were you?”

“_Wait- _”

“You’re so silly.” Julie says.

“Wait- you mean I could’ve been kissing you all this time? Anywhere?”

“I mean, you kind of already did that anyway-”

“That’s not the point.” Dimity says, and kisses Julie again.

"Listen, Hecate is kind of burning holes into the back of our heads right now, so I really think we should calm it down a bit-"

"You think that's gonna stop me?"

"I shouldn't have said anything." Julie sighs. "I should've just let you be an idiot."

"It's exactly what it looks like." Dimity yells, to the stands, where Hecate is glaring at them.

"You're so embarrassing." Julie buries her face in Dimity's shoulder. "But I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> give this kudos if u want hecate to confess to pippa
> 
> i haven't written in a style like this before so it was fun :)


End file.
